Murder in an Alleyway
by Elphena Lewis
Summary: Just another murder in a New York City alleyway?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here we go. I have an actually story with a plot and everything. I've got a few more chapters ready after this, but let me know if it's worth continuing. Might end up longer than I had anticipated, but this is a first for me. **

It was going to be one tough case. Sure Danny had seen plenty of gruesome cases in his time with the NY Crime Lab but this was surely one of the worst. The man sprawled on the cold alley ground in front of him had been clearly pummeled. Legs, arms, torso: all looked bloody and mangled. His face, however, was pristine. Pale white like a ghost with the innocent sleeping-face of a child, the only thin marring it's calm was the red bullet hole in his forehead. Execution. The sleeping innocence of his face seemed to take no notice of the mangled chaos that was the rest of his body.

"Some of it ya never get used to, huh?" Flack asked as he came to stand by a crouching Danny. Danny was snapping pictures of the body but stopped at Flack's question.

"Ya never get used ta any of it."

Flack nodded. "Mr. Chang found the body. His Chinese place is across the street and he was taking the trash to that dumpster," Flack said, pointing to a dumpster three more feet into the alley. "Claims he's never seen our guy before so we still have no ID. Ya working this one alone?"

"Nah, Lindsay should be comin'. I gave her the call a half hour ago."

"A'right. I'ma go see if the coroner's on his way," Flack said as both men heard a car door slam. Flack turned and saw Lindsay Monroe stepping away from her county-issue vehicle at the curb. She was dressed to kill.

"Speak of the devil," Don called. "Where ya been Monroe that's got ya late and looking nice?"

"I was waiting for somebody. I was only on secondary call so I made plans. I got the call and came once I was sure my date wasn't showing up," she explained as she approached her colleagues. "What we got?"

"Male, age between 28 and 34. Beaten. Likely COD is a single gunshot to the head, execution style. No ID, no witnesses. Chinese place owner, Mr. Chang, called it in," Don rattled off, referring to the notes in his memo book. "I'ma go fin our about that coroner." He walked back to the curb, talking into his radio.

"Just another manic Monday, right?" Lindsay said sarcastically, stepping up to the body and next to Danny. The man's face was kept from her view since Danny was leaning over it, taking closer pictures of the gunshot wound. She scanned the man's legs, _both likely broken_ she noted, and saw blue trace.

"Looks to be blue glass on his pants," she said. "Maybe a decorative glass. Could be he got into it with someone who had glass in their hands."

"Pretty vague guess, though," Danny countered, moving to look at what she was talking about. "Take it back ta the lab and we'll go from there."

"Duh, Messer. I know how to…" Lindsay trailed off. He gaze was focused on the face of the victim and she had gone deathly pale. Danny looked up when she suddenly stopped speaking and noted her look of horror.

"Lindsay, ya ok?" he asked, concern not absent from his voice.

"I…I can't work this case," she answered quietly. She started to shake.

"What's goin' on? What's wrong?"

"I can't work this case," she repeated. "He's my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Installment 2 of Murder in an Alleyway. Thank you for all review/alerts/etc. Please forgive any location errors- I don't live in the city. Feedback?**

"A'right, a'right. C'mon, Lindsay, you can't be here," Danny said, doing what was necessary. He had to hold it together and be calm because he could guarantee she wouldn't. He stood and held his hand down to her. Putting his arm around her, he guided her away from the scene. Her shaking had increased. As they made it to the entrance of the alley, Lindsay let out a sharp cry.

"Hey, Flack!" Danny called to the detective ten feet away with his back to them. Flack spun around quickly, eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

"What happened, Danny?"

"He's her boyfriend. She can't be here- you've gotta take her back ta the lab. Get her ta talk ta Mac. He needs ta know about this," Danny commanded, going into full cop mode. As much as he wanted to let someone else take care of procedure so he could comfort Lindsay, he knew neither was going to happen. So procedure was left to him. Flack nodded and reached out to guide Linsday to his car as Danny had guided her from the body.

"Hey wait," Danny called after them. When they turned, he asked "Ya gonna be a'right, Lindsay?"

"Probably not," she choked out, her shoulders still shaking. They turned again and got into Flack's car. Danny watched the car until it was out of sight and turned back to the scene. Walking back to the body, he pulled out his phone and dialed Mac's number.

"Taylor," came the stern voice over the cell line.

"Mac, DB in the alley of 43rd is Lindsay's boyfriend. Flack's bringin' her ta ya now. I got her off the scene." he heard Mac sigh.

"Alright, thanks Danny. Are you still at the scene?"

"Yeah, I want this case, Mac."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac looked up at the tapping on the glass door of his office. The sight in front of him was one that broke his heart. There stood Lindsay, looking like a mix between loss, disbelief, and confusion. The only other time he had seen her like this was the day she and Stella had told him she was leaving for Montana. She had looked like than when recalling the murders and the faces of the mothers she'd have to once again face. Whoever made her look like that again was going to pay. He'd give his word as a Marine that the person responsible would pay.

He stood up and signaled for her to come in. She stepped through the doorway and they stood for a moment; facing each other yet saying not a word. Suddenly, Lindsay stepped forward and he immediately gathered her in a fatherly hug. She wept uncontrollably. Mac let her let it out before they talked because he knew from experience that it was what she needed. When it seemed that she had calmed down enough, he pulled away and sat her on the couch in his office.

"I know it isn't what you want to do right now, but we've got to talk about this, Lindsay," he said softly, taking a seat next to her.

She sighed. "I know, Mac. It's just…like déjà vu, you know? And I don't know how long I can…hold it together this time."

"No rush. Give me what you can."

She took a deep breath and began. "His name's Ben Deeth. He lives in an apartment above an Italian place on 39th. Small place, not really well known. Family owned. He was on time with the rent and the family loved him. He's 32 and aside from a slight arm issue due to an old injury, he is…was in perfect health."

"Good. Very good, Lindsay. What can you tell me about enemies? People he may have upset?"

"Not much. I mean, I don't think he had any. His business, Le Jac, did well. He co-owned with Mickey Dunwright. They're both good guys, got along well, and customers loved them."

"He in contact with his family?"

"His mom died eleven years ago from cancer. His dad lives upstate, cleaner air he said. They talked at least once a week. One brother, younger, Les. Him and Les were very close. The three of them were supposed to go on a hunting trip up by their father's this weekend," she added. It hit her that he wasn't going to make the trip. "Ben was going to take me along. Told him I was going to prove I wasn't some city girl; show him the country in me," she laughed quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap. Silent tears fell, dropping onto her still hands. Mac smiled and placed a hand on hers.

"Thank you, Lindsay. You've been a big help." he said. She looked at him as he spoke. "I'll want you to answer more questions later. For now, you know the drill. You can't be anywhere near the case. Go home, try to get some rest." He paused at her look that clearly said 'yeah right'. "At least try. Home. Now." Lindsay nodded, stood and hugged Mac and was gone. Mac watched her go and wipe the tears on her face as she left. He sighed and dialed his phone.

"Messer."

"Danny. Nobody sleeps in this lab until this case is closed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and the alerters and the favorite-ers. Installment 3. Feedback?**

After asking a lab tech to run the trace under the victim's fingernails, Danny headed down to the morgue. Sid had called him five minutes ago to tell him to get down to autopsy. He took the stairs down instead of the elevator so he could blow off steam. Though cases got even tougher when it hit one of their own. And for Danny, the even tougher cases became simply awful when Lindsay was involved.

"A'right, Sid. Let's do this," Danny called as he walked into the morgue. Sid clipped his glasses onto his face and turned to the body lying on the cold, metal table.

"He suffered one hell of a beating," he began.

"Judging by his physique, I'd guess the otha guy don't look too good himself," Danny guessed.

"Ordinarily you'd be right. But the lack of defensive wounds suggest otherwise." Danny looked confused. "He never fought back. He was drugged." Sid tilted the man's head to reveal the track mark on his neck.

"With what?"

"You'll have to wait for tox."

"A'right. COD?"

"Obvious. Single gunshot to the forehead. The killer held the gun right to his head, as shown by the distinctive bruising around the wound." Danny took the bullet being handed to him by the ME.

"9 mil. Common."

"Yep," Sid agreed, unclipping his glasses and re-clipping them around his neck. "But why drug and beat a man if you're only going to execute him? Why go through all of that trouble?"

Danny closed his eyes and shrugged. "No idea. Hopefully this," he held up the fatal bullet, "will find us someone who knows those answers." He turned to leave the morgue but was stopped by Sid.

"Don't beat yourself up Danny."

"Sorry?"

"Don't drive yourself crazy."

"I haven't even begun the case. How could I drive myself crazy?"

"She needs someone to be there for her. You drive yourself crazy over this case, you won't be able to be there."

"Right…er…thanks Sid." He would never for the life of him understand why Sid seemed to know everything about his relationship with Lindsay. Danny knew Sid was right but at the moment, he had evidence to process.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Fuckin' awesome," Danny muttered, pushing away from the table he was sitting at. He leaned back in his chair and tossed his glasses on the table. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he continued muttering incoherent Italian curse words. Stella walked into the room and immediately saw Danny.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"The bullet that killed Ben Deeth has no matches in the system," he explained, sitting up and gesturing to the computer screen he had previously been staring at. The red 'no-match' sign was still blinking tauntingly at him. He sighed and replaced his glasses.

"Ok, what else have you got?"

"Both the trace under his fingernails and blue glass material found on his pants are pendin', drugs in his system," Danny listed, handing Stella the tox report.

"This drug is meant to incapacitate someone, but there's not nearly enough in his system to do so. Why?"

"Dunno. All I do know is that I want my damn evidence processed!" he said, his voice rising with each word. He knew he was being a bit dramatic but hell, with all the lab techs in the building, it was hard to believe that not even one could process the evidence for his case. He'd probably end up doing it himself. Stella looked concerned at his anger.

"Danny!" she hissed, causing his to look at her. "I know you're frustrated. Getting angry isn't going to help. You've got to stay calm on this case-"

He interrupted her. "I know, it's just Lindsay, ya know? I just want ta catch this guy for her."

"Trust me Danny, we all do. But you'll be the most help to Lindsay on this case if you keep your head."

Danny sighed and visibly deflated, his anger dispersing. Sure this was Lindsay's boyfriend but he wanted closure for her. Sure he was jealous as hell that Lindsay had a boyfriend that wasn't him but he was going to solve this case for her. Because that is what she wanted and Danny wanted nothing than to give her what she wanted.

"Results are going to take a while to come in." Danny nodded. "Lindsay's in the break room," she continued before he had to ask. He left Stella by the computer that was still blinking that infuriating 'no-match' sign, walking presumably in the direction of the break room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I am not particularly fond of it at all, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Sorry for the delays. Feedback?**

The glass walls of the NY Crime Lab didn't allow for much in the way of privacy. Upon leaving Stella, Danny had quickly made his way to the break room. He slowed, however, once it was in sight. Lindsay was clearly visible through the glass and he could see she was slumped over the table in the middle of the room with her arms cradling her head. Danny approached and hesitated before opening the door. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see her like this. And it was like a punch to the gut every time he realized that the only other time she'd been close to this upset was his fault. He knew that because he had cheated on her, he had no right to want her to come to him for comfort. _But she's isn't going to anyone else either,_ he thought. As Sid's words replayed through his head- _she needs someone to be there for her_- he pushed open the door and walked through.

Danny sat down next to her yet she made no movement. Thinking she was asleep, he kept quiet. Times like this, sleep was rare.

"You didn't have to come find me," Lindsay said quietly.

"I know. Can I get ya a refill?" he asked, gesturing to her empty coffee mug. She lifted her head and nodded. He made his was to the coffee pot. When his back was turned, she spoke up again.

"Why?" she heard him sigh sadly. Instantly, she knew the response. 'Nobody ever knows. You know that. There never is a good enough why for murder.' So she clarified. "I mean, why Ben? Why my boyfriend? As if Cadence in Montana wasn't enough, this gets thrown at me."

Danny came to sit beside her again, placing a gentle hand on her back. It was a risk, he knew, but one he was willing to take. Apart from lifting her head, she still had not moved.

"I know it's tough, Montana." Another risk he was willing to take. "But ya're gonna get through this." Lindsay tried not to crumble under the feeling of his hand on her back and that nickname coming from his mouth. They weren't together anymore so why was he making this so hard? And on top of everything else to boot?

"It's like everyone I'm close to gets murdered. Will it ever just work for me?" she cried, completely exasperated.

"Hey, I'm still here," Danny offered. She cracked. He could not. The hand was one step, the nickname the second, and the reference to their relationship that he had fucked up the last step over the line. They weren't going to do this. They'd been broken up for nearly ten months. He wasn't going to sidle back in when she was vulnerable.

"No!" she yelled, pulling away form his comforting touch. "You don't get to do this!"

"Sorry?" he asked, entirely confused when she didn't attempt to explain further.

"You don't get to waltz in here and say some great thing to make me feel better and make me fall in love with you again because I'm so vulnerable. You do not get to take advantage of me like that!"

Danny visibly cringed. That he deserved. He deserved for her to treat him like crap and to shy away form him. As much as he hated it, it was all he ought to have. He tried to make amends.

"Listen, Montana-"

"NO!" she screamed again, interrupting him. "Do not call me that." Ok, maybe he knew that crossed the line, the he shouldn't be calling her by her nickname, that they had agreed on formalities. But it was so damn hard. What was even harder was keeping his temper in check when she was upset. It was like Sid said, getting out of control wouldn't help her. No matter how much he wanted to shake her and tell her he still loved her, dammit, and that he'd sell his soul to get her back.

"Lindsay," he tried again, relieved when she merely stared at him but made no effort to stop him again. "I'm not here because I'm tryin' to get ya back." _Lord knows I want to._ "I'm here because ya need somebody ta talk ta. Because I know that despite your independence, ya want someone there for ya. I just thought I could be that person."

Lindsay sagged in her chair. It was as if she instantly deflated- all her anger flopped right out of her.

"I know," she said quietly. "It's just I'm tired and angry and upset and god knows what else. And you and me- that's hard to begin with so letting you be there is just…weird."

"I know, but I'll be here if ya're willin' ta try." When she only nodded, eyes focusing on her still full coffee cup, Danny guessed he could do no more. He would always keep his word- he'd be there for her when she was ready. He made to leave and had nearly made it out the break room door when he heard her again.

"Thanks Danny."

"Anytime," he said, turning back to her. He could see new tears coming on so he crossed back to his recently vacated seat. "Ya know, this Ben Deeth was a helluva guy."

"Danny, you never met him," she sniffed.

"Yeah, well, any guy that could make ya this upset at his passin' musta made ya damn happy when he was alive. And that's a helluva guy in my book."

Lindsay turned and smiled slightly at him. He gently (and cautiously in fear she'd pull away both physically and emotionally) took her hands in his, forcing them to face each other. "That's very sweet, Danny."

"I have my moments. But don't go lettin' it get back ta Flack." She laughed and he tried to control his beaming at making her laugh. "But really, tell me about him. It might help."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Flack watched, unbeknownst to the couple in the break room, as Lindsay told Danny of her boyfriend. He could see how much Danny was hurting to see her sad and happy about her boyfriend. How much he killed him to know that she was happy in the arms of another man. He could see how much Lindsay had her guard up, afraid to truly let Danny back in. She'd have to get over Ben before she worried about Danny again. Flack watched as the two repaired to first brick in the road of their relationship.

"Hey Flack!" He turned when he heard his name called to see Stella coming towards him. "Trace results are in. We know what the blue glass on the vic's pants is from."

"And?"

"Fiberglass from a high-end snowboard. Mac said that Lindsay told him Deeth co-owned a snowboard and ski shop, Le Jac." She tossed him a set of keys. "You're driving."


End file.
